


Sweet Heart

by Alex_Dempsey10



Category: Saint Seiya, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Dempsey10/pseuds/Alex_Dempsey10
Summary: Synopsis:After the sudden death of his sister. Kindergarten teacher Keigo Takami, is forced to take care of His 2-year-old little nephew, Fumikage Tokoyami.On the other hand, Enji Todoroki, an apparent single father, has just moved to the city with his children, Touya (10 years), Fuyumi (9 years), Natsuo (5 years) and Shouto (2 years).Their lives intersect when Keigo is assigned as Shouto's Keeper ...After losing his parents in an accident, Mu has to take care of his three Younger Brothers, Shunrei (15 years old), Kiki (9 years old) and Raki (5 years old).After almost 3 years Aioria returns to his hometown, looking for a special little person that he rejected in the past, hoping that she will be allowed to be by his side.What will happen? How will these four stories connect?AU where the Todoroki brothers are children and Tokoyami is Hawks's nephewAU where the knights of Athena do not exist.Crossover Saint Seiya x Boku no HeroWarning: English is not my native language, it is Spanish, I am using a translator so if there are any errors let me know
Relationships: Aries Mū/Leo Aiolia, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Todoroki Enji | Endeavor
Kudos: 7





	Sweet Heart

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the story in its Original language in my profile, I make this notice, since I am not good with English, it may take time to update this version.

Foreword.

_**1\. Keigo** _

Keigo walked to the small room to which the policeman had guided him, inside a small two-year-old baby was sleeping, his sweet little nephew, He was coming from the Morgue, his sister had passed away, when he was driving back to his house in a state of Drunkenness. When he had asked about the child, they had informed him that he had arrived at the police station an hour before his sister's accident, since the neighbors had called informing that the woman had left the apartment and had left the child alone for almost six hours.

And now he was all that his nephew had, took a deep breath, entered the room, approached the little boy and shook him gently.

\- Ucle Ego? - Asked the baby a little sleepy.

\- Hello Chicken - He said carrying the Baby, accommodating his small head on his shoulder - Let's go home -.

He took the blanket and covered the baby to leave the room.

_**2\. Enji** _

The redhead left the hospital and got into his truck, went to his house while he was talking on the phone with the last person he thought of.

Yagi Toshinori.

\- Enji, what do I owe your call to? - Asked the surprised blond.

\- Do you remember the house you told me you had in another City? - He asked.

\- Yes because? - The blonde asked again.

\- I need it, I swear I will pay you Rent, but I need to move in with my children. Now - said the redhead tense and almost as a plea.

\- Because? - Asked doubtfully the blond.

\- I swear I'll explain, I'll come to your house for the keys in two hours - Said the redhead and then hang up.

He arrived at his house and looked at the housekeeper, who had finished bringing the children down and each one with several Suitcases, had Shouto in her arms. Enji walked over to her and took the little one.

\- Go home Mrs. Inomata, don't worry about your payment, I'll keep depositing it - he told the lady.

\- Are you sure about this sir? Asked the woman.

\- It is the best.-

Enji began to load the suitcases to the van, he put Natsuo and Shouto in their special seats and sat Fuyumi next to the little ones, he sat Touya in the passenger seat and drove to Toshinori's house, waiting for the man to take him. give the help, which he was always offering.

_**3\. Mū** _

The 25-year-old had just hung up the phone, his best friend, Milo, who was a policeman, had just talked to him, his parents had just died due to a car accident.

His father, Dohko, had died in the impact, while his father, Shion, had died in the ambulance on the way to the hospital.

He looked towards the room where Raki had fallen asleep, while Shunrei and Kiki were still watching the movie that they had started watching just an hour ago. How was I going to give them this news? Should I take them to the hospital? What should he do? He took a breath and approached his siblings.

\- Shun, Kiki can you pause the movie, I need to tell you something. -

_**4\. Aioria** _

The blonde was on a plane, for the first time in almost three years he was going to return to his hometown, he felt guilty, for having abandoned that person, who was supposed to be special to him and he planned to get him back, even if it was the last thing. Whatever he did, he was going to get his baby back.

**Author's Note:**

> I repeat, English is not my language, it is Spanish, so if you see errors, tell me, If someone offers to translate it, in English, you can contact me on Instagram or leave it in the comments


End file.
